


Секс по телефону

by Pengi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Felching, Fingerfucking, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин/Кас, секс по телефону, а потом Кас не выдерживает, прилетает, и все продолжается в постели.<br/>ООС, пост 6х03</p>
            </blockquote>





	Секс по телефону

После того, как они убедились, что с пацаном все в порядке и Кас не навредил ему, пока считывал имя ангела, купившего его душу, братья загрузили вещи Сэма в Импалу и оправились в путь. Очередная охота, дешевые мотели, новая старая жизнь.

Сэм предложил поехать к Кэмпбелам, узнать есть ли новое дело для них, но Дин, помня не самую приятную первую и вторую встречи, решил остаться в мотеле, пока его брат навещает свою семью.

Горячий душ, виски и "Волшебные пальчики". Все как прежде, если не думать и не вдаваться в подробности.

Где-то на грани сна он услышал телефонный звонок. Номер не знакомый, может Бэн? Вдруг что-то случилось.

\- Да, кто это?

\- Дин, это я.

\- Кас? Ты, засранец, где тебя носит?

\- Я пытаюсь выследить Бальтазара, возможно мне удастся уговорить его присоединиться ко мне.

\- О, как мило, преследуешь своего пернатого дружка? Ну, удачи, мне-то ты зачем позвонил?

\- Я хотел извиниться.

\- За что именно, уточни. За то, что ты исчез не попрощавшись, за то, что отсутствовал где-то целый год или за то, что опять исчез не попрощавшись?

\- И за это тоже. Я хотел извиниться, что не смог навести порядок среди своих братьев.

\- Слушай, Кас, ты за них не в ответе, поверь мне, я знаю. Семья это одна сплошная заноза в заднице. И тут тебе не за что извинятся. А вот за то, что ты, сукин сын, оставил меня одного и исчез на год, одним "извини" не отвертишься.

\- Ты был с Лизой. Ты ведь сам это выбрал.

\- Вашу мать! Я выбрал? Это вы не оставили мне выбора! Почему вы все думаете, что лучше меня самого знаете что мне нужно?

\- Дин...

\- Заткнись! Один заявляет, что мне было лучше жить, думая, что он страдает в аду, а другой считает, что я предпочел бы быть с нелюбимой женщиной, а не с ним. Шикарно. Вы, ребята, просто гении. Я целый год, каждый день мечтал о том, что ты, наконец, появишься.

\- Но ты ни разу не позвал меня.

\- Ну, естественно! Ты улетел, сверкая своими новыми крылышками, а я что, должен был слезно умолять, чтобы ты снизошел до простого смертного? Если бы я был нужен тебе, ты бы сам меня нашел.

\- Я нашел, я позвонил тебе.

\- ...

\- Дин.

\- Что?

\- Я тоже думал о тебе весь этот год.

\- О чем именно ты думал?

\- Я вспоминал нас. Тот день, перед тем как мы поехали в Детройт. Вернее ту ночь. Мы думали, что она станет последней, но она стала первой, для нас. Я вспоминал вкус твоих губ, твоей кожи. То как мое тело отзывалось на твои ласки.

\- Кас...

\- Я вспоминал, как мне было приятно, когда ты целовал меня там, облизывал и ласкал языком. И то, как ты стонал, когда я делал для тебя то же самое.

\- Ммм... черт, ты трогал себя? Представляя меня, ты дрочил себе? Хотя думаю, нет, ты же у нас святоша... А вот я мог часами стоять под душем, вспоминая, как ты трахал меня, глубоко и сильно. Кусая и сжимая до синяков. Ты был такой большой и твердый, заполнял меня до отказа. Я стонал под тобой, а ты вбивался все сильнее и сильнее, пока я не кончил, даже не прикасаясь к себе...

\- Дин, что на тебе надето?

\- Что?

\- Я подумал, раз мы занимаемся сексом по телефону, все должно быть по правилам. Ты же сам мне рассказывал.

\- Да... Я голый. Лежу на кровати и ласкаю себя. Одной рукой я играю с соском, а другой глажу свой член.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты взял в рот свои пальцы и облизал их. Представь, что это мой член.

\- Мфф... даа...

\- Я вожу своим членом по твоим губам, оставляя их влажными от смазки, раздвигаю их головкой и скольжу внутрь. Пососи его. Твои губы созданы для того, чтобы я трахал их.

\- Еще... я хочу еще...

\- Похотливая сучка. Вытащи пальцы и погладь ими свои соски, представь, что это мои губы. Тебе нравится?

\- Даа...

\- А теперь опусти их ниже, поиграй со своей дырочкой. Она такая узкая сейчас, я хочу, чтобы ты растянул ее для меня. У тебя есть смазка? Возьми ее. Давай, сначала один палец, потом два. Ты уже течешь? Твой член такой твердый и влажный от смазки. Ты хочешь меня, хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул?

\- Ммм... Кас, пожалуйста, даа.

Послышался шелест крыльев и Кастиэль возник рядом с ним. Дин откинул в сторону телефон и шире раздвинул ноги. Продолжая трахать себя пальцами, он смотрел, как Кас срывает с себя одежду.

\- Перевернись. Встань на четвереньки и приподними свой зад повыше.

Кастиэль раздвинул ягодицы руками, открывая своему взору влажно блестящее, слегка раскрытое отверстие. Он принялся вылизывать его, проникая языком внутрь, туда, где скользко и сладко от смазки. Он продолжал трахать Дина языком, пока тот не начал стонать, подаваясь назад.

\- Руки на ягодицы. Держи себя открытым для меня.

Дин развел в стороны половинки, пока Кастиэль смазывал свой член.

Кас приставил головку к раскрытому отверстию и вошел внутрь одним сильным движением. Дин застонал и выгнулся дугой, приподнимая зад выше, его руки дрожали, но он не мог убрать их. Кастиэль входил каждый раз до упора, задевая простату головкой.

\- Ты такой тесный и горячий, принимаешь меня целиком. Мне нравится, как твоя дырочка сжимается вокруг моего члена. Я буду трахать тебя, пока ты не забудешь собственное имя.

Кас вбивался внутрь, его толчки стали быстрее и жестче, и старая мотельная кровать жалобно скрипела под его напором.

\- Кончи для меня, ну же, кончи как похотливая сучка, только от ощущения моего члена внутри.

Дин громко застонал и выгнулся дугой, кончая, Кастиэль сделал еще парочку сильных толчков и кончил следом за ним.

Кастиэль отстранился, а Дин так и остался стоять в своей развратной позе, с широко разведенными в сторону ягодицами. Кастиэль жадно смотрел на его растраханный анус, с вытекающей из него спермой. Немного подумав, Кастиэль склонился к его заднице и слизал влажную дорожку с яичек до самого отверстия, после чего прижался к нему губами и принялся высасывать из него свою сперму.

Дин заскулил от этой ласки, его анус все еще был слишком чувствительный после грубого секса и ощущения были просто невероятные. Вскоре он почувствовал что его член снова начал твердеть.

Кас продолжал вылизывать Дина изнутри, проглатывая вытекшую оттуда сперму. Затем он перевернул Дина на спину и взял его наполовину вставший член внутрь, смешивая вкус собственной спермы со вкусом Дина.

Дин вцепился руками в простыни, и стонал, почти не прекращая. Кастиэль сосал его член и одновременно трахал его пальцами, массируя простату. После того как Кас добавил четвертый палец и начал поворачивать их внутри, Дин кончил ему в рот. Кас проглотил все и с влажным чмокающим звуком выпустил его член изо рта.

Дин лежал на кровати абсолютно затраханный и медленно приходил в себя. Ему не хватало сил даже для того чтобы сдвинуть ноги.

\- Ну, так я прощен за то, что улетел тогда не попрощавшись?

\- О, да. Еще как. Только не смей опять исчезнуть. И купи себе hands-free. Думаю, мы будем много общаться по телефону.


End file.
